Transfer
by OldLightNewDark13
Summary: Wherein Endou breaks down in tears at the sight of a soccer ball and the team don't quite know how to deal with that.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: random thing i wrote bc of an AU (UA?) at the back of my mind, that _isn't_ my Dark! Endou AU lmao**

 **i have the next chappy already written out and oh boy, this is gonna take a while to complete geez**

 **on a sorta unrelated note, ENDOU IN THE NEW ARES EPISODE IM SHAKING I LOVE THIS GUY SO MUCH I CANNOT *aggressive keyboard smash* AAAHHHHH HIS INTERACTIONS WITH TONEGAWA TOUSEN IS THE CUTEST ESPECIALLY WITH SAKANOUE-KUN YYYYIIIIIIIIIEEEEE**

 **...**

 **...moving on...**

* * *

What he sees when he opens his eyes leaves him shaking.

A soccer ball engulfed in flames as an afterimage of a dragon just behind it was coming at him at such a ferocious speed that he couldn't find it in him to move. Not even one inch.

All he could do was stare at the incoming projectile in horror.

It nearly grazed his face and he just stood there, paralyzed with fear. Hair spraying wildly at the strong wind the shot brought on.

("Oi, Endou! What's the big deal? You didn't catch the ball!"

Who is that? Who is that, who is that, who is that?

Where is he?)

Eyes wide and trembling, Endou barely catches himself when he falls to his knees.

("O-oi, Endou!"

 _They were calling his name. Whoever they were. He can't see, too blinded by sheer panic to fully understand and see what was going on around him._

"Captain!"

Captain?)

He catches sight of his hands, he was wearing gloves. Goalkeeper gloves, and he chokes back a sob. He was on a soccer field. _Why was he on a soccer field?_

(He can't breathe. Can't breathe, can't calm, needs _something, something, oh god how did he, what were the steps again, how to calm, ground, safe-_ )

His hands find their way to his head, to his hair, trying to find something to ground himself with-

 _His headband._

He was wearing his headband. His Grandpa's old headband. Last he checked, he just let the thing hang around his neck out of sentimental reasons so _why was he wearing the headband-_

There's someone hovering over him and it's familiar and warm and he thinks the person is asking if he can handle touch right now and Endou can't find the strength to reply so he just shakes his head while letting out a shuddering breath, his frame still shaking and oddly timid.

"Breathe," the person says, arms circling him but thankfully not touching and the voice is familiar, familiar, familiar as a blue and yellow blur fills his vision.

* * *

Kazemaru doesn't know what suddenly came over him.

What he does know is that one look at Endou's form and he just... _knows that his best friend is having a panic attack and he needs to help him now, now, now, now, now-_

He gets down to his knees, kneels in front of Endou, and the foreign (yet somehow familiar?) words tumble out of his mouth, "Endou, Endou, do you think you can handle touch right now?"

He's never had to calm someone down from a panic attack before, lest of all that someone be _Endou freaking Mamoru himself_ , but these sudden instincts were strong and the deja vu of the situation made him feel that he'd done this for years now.

Endou, who was still crying and _wow that was something he never thought he'd ever think in his life_ , just shakes his head and Kazemaru is nodding along, his hands just hovering over the other's arms like some sort of shield or other. He didn't really know.

His body was pretty much acting on its own at this point.

He's vaguely aware of Kidou and Gouenji telling the others not to crowd the two of them and he's glad for that. To think that slipped his mind-

"Breathe," Kazemaru tells him and he makes an exaggerated show of inhaling the air. "In."

He exhales loudly and slowly so Endou could mimic him. "Out."

"In."

"Out."

"In."

"Out. "

The process repeats and Endou is slowly but surely starting to breathe normally again. Slowly beginning to calm down. Kazemaru breathes a sigh of relief as Endou wipes away the tears still flowing down his face.

"Water..." the goalkeeper mutters quietly, voice unnaturally weak and soft.

Kabeyama is at his side, water bottle already in his hands. Kazemaru gestures for the taller male to give it to Endou, who then complies with the request.

The brunet grabs the water bottle gently and gulps at the refreshing dew almost desperately. "T-thanks. Kaze." He turns to Kabeyama and scratches his cheek sheepishly.

"And um, I don't think I caught your name?"

And if the Raimon soccer team didn't already think that today was the weirdest day ever then this definitely was the final nail to the coffin.

* * *

 **A/N: im going to be honest this is mostly self-indulgent stuff haha /shot**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: already had this pre-written before posting this but school's been hectic and i have barely touched any of my wips in the past month and That Is Extremely Frustrating**

 **anywho, enjoy lmao**

* * *

"E-eh? But, but, Captain-? I'm Kabeyama! Kabeyama Heigorou! ...?"

"Um, sorry I've never met you before, but it's nice to meet you, anyway!" Endou grinned at the larger male.

Kazemaru frowned. Endou saying he didn't know Kabeyama? Endou having a panic attack from a hissatsu shoot? They really needed to get to the bottom of this.

"Nee, we should head back to the others. I bet they're worried." And wanting answers, Kazemaru thought. Which was something he wanted now as well.

With that, all three head into the clubroom.

And if Endou stuck close to him the whole time, well-

Kazemaru pretended not to notice.

* * *

Kidou watched as Kurimatsu paced back and forth anxiously. Handa and Kageno were somewhere in the corner while Shourin idly played with the hem of his shorts next to them. Max leaning on the lockers with his arms crossed as Aki's eyes flitted around the room in worry.

A loud clang broke the silence. Everyone turned to Someoka, fist resting against a locker.

"Agh, I can't take it anymore!" Hands ran through short pink hair in frustration. "What happened back there?! Why did Endou freak out like that?! He's never reacted like _that_ to any of our shoots before, so- _what happened?!"_

And speak of the devil, right as he finished, the door opened to reveal the person in question.

Feeling all eyes on him, Endou clutched at Kazemaru's sleeve and took a small step back. "Hi?"

He looked around the room, recoginizing some familiar faces.

"Gouenji-san?" he said in a bewildered tone. " _Kidou-san?_ What are you doing here?"

'-san?' Gouenji mouthed under his breath, locking eyes with Kidou who merely stared at their captain with an air of indifference.

"What do you mean by that, Endou?"

"Well, aren't you supposed to be at Teikoku?" The brunet furrowed his eyebrows and turned to Kazemaru. "Speaking of, where are we anyway?"

"This is the Raimon soccer club's clubroom, Captain." Max answered, nonchalance oozing from his tone. "But you should know that already. "

A strange emotion flickered in Endou's gaze before he laughed. "You must be joking. Raimon Middle doesn't have a soccer club."

A beat.

"Please tell me you're just messing with us," Handa whispered from the back, the silence making his words seem louder than they actually were. Most of the team just stared at Endou in shock of his words.

"Ah," he'd just pulled his headband to hang around his neck when a light of realization flashed in Endou's eyes. "I see what's going on!"

"This is another one of your ploys, isn't it Kaze?" He gestures to all the (somewhat despondent) people in the clubroom. "I can't believe you roped all these people into doing this! Even Gouenji-san and Kidou-san!"

Someoka was frustrated that their interrogation for answers was still fruitless, if anything, the situation just got a hella lot more confusing.

"What the hell are you even talking about, Endou?"

Kurimatsu leaned and whispered to Kabeyama, confused. "Kazemaru-senpai has a ploy?"

Endou bowed. "I'm so sorry for this! Ever since I stopped in 5th Grade, Kaze's been so adamant about making me play soccer again. I didn't think he'd go this far and actually establish a soccer club here." He shot Kazemaru a disappointed look. "Or force so many people to join in."

"You and I both know that's a whole bunch of bullshit, Endou!"

The words fell from his mouth before he even realized it. It was as if something had took ahold of body, Endou's words triggering something in him to react like that. He covered his mouth in surprise.

"Wait, I- I didn't mean-" Kazemaru flailed his arms in panic. "I don't know where that came from-!"

He's been doing a lot of things he didn't mean today. Was he getting possessed? Maybe they should get an exorcist to get not only him back to normal, but also get Endou back to his soccer-obsessed idiot self.

* * *

 **OMAKE:**

 **"Ah," he'd just pulled his headband to hang around his neck when a light of realization flashed in Endou's eyes. "I see what's going on!"**

 **"This is another one of your ploys, isn't it Kaze?" He gestures to all the (somewhat despondent) people in the clubroom. "I can't believe you roped all these people into doing this! Even Gouenji-san and Kidou-san!"**

 **Someoka was frustrated that their interrogation for answers was still fruitless, if anything, the situation just got a hella lot more confusing.**

 **"What the hell are you even talking about, Endou?"**

 **A soccer ball hits Endou harshly upside the head and the goalkeeper passes out in a dead faint. Gouenji stares blankly at the exasperated and mildly terrified gazes shot at him.**

 **"What? It usually does the trick."**

 **Well, the team shrugged, they couldn't really argue with that.**

* * *

 **A/N: WHY IS THIS SO FUCKING FUNNY HSHDJDKDKDKKDKDJDDKKDK GDI GOUENJI STOP HITTING PEOPLE WITH SOCCER BALLS WHEN YOURE FRUSTRATED WITH THEM DBJSNDMDDLLD**


End file.
